Spectre de la mort
---- : la version originale indique ''"Where the mummy had been was a woman with floorlength black hair and a skeletal, green-tinged face — a banshee. She opened her mouth wide and an unearthly sound filled the room, a long, wailing shriek that made the hair on Harry's head stand on end — squelettique |Caractère= |Yeux= |Peau=Verdâtre |Plumes/Poils=Longs cheveux noirs |Hauteur= |Longueur= |Envergure= |Pays d'origine= |Localisation= |Alimentation= |Remarques=Hurlements stridents |Affiliation= |Classification du ministère= |Statut=EspritWonderbook : Le Livre des Sorts |Première=''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets, |Dernière=Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, |Galerie= }} Le '''Spectre de la mort' est une créature verdâtre et squelettique qui pousse de longues plaintes stridentes. Généralités Le cri d'un Spectre de la mort peuvent rendre fou n'importe quel humain qui les entend. Le meilleur moyen de vaincre un Spectre de la mort est de lui faire boire une potion d'Hilarité. Livres sur les spectres de la mort *''Flâneries avec le Spectre de la mort'' par Gilderoy Lockhart où il raconte ses (soi-disant) exploits. Histoire 1992 - 1993 Gilderoy Lockhart prétend avoir réussi à se débarrasser du Spectre de la mort de BandonLe nom de la ville n'apparait pas dans la version française, mais la créature est appelée "Bandon Banshee" dans la version originale.. Il en a écrit un livre et se complait à raconter l'histoire. Il la raconte notamment à Rubeus Hagrid qui ne le croit pas. Effectivement, il avoue à la fin de l'année à Harry Potter et Ron Weasley que la personne qui a réussi à faire fuir le Spectre de la mort était une sorcière avec un bec de lièvre.La première traduction française indique qu'elle avait un bec-de-lièvre tandis que la seconde traduction lui donne un menton poilu. Cependant, la version originale dit bien qu'il s'agissait d'un bec-de-lièvre : « And the witch who banished de Bandon Banshee a harelip. » 1993 - 1994 Lors du cours de défense contre les forces du Mal consacré aux épouvantards, la créature prend la forme d'un Spectre de la mort pour Seamus Finnigan. 1994 - 1995 Lorsqu'il écoute le bruit produit par l'œuf d'or la première fois que Harry l'ouvre dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Seamus pense qu'il s'agit d'un Spectre de la mort qui hurle. Il suppose que la deuxième tâche consiste à affronter un Spectre de la mort. Anecdotes *La banshee est un être légendaire dont les hurlements annonceraient une mort prochaine. Elle est issue du folklore irlandais et écossais. *Lorsque Mrs Mason part du 4, Privet Drive, elle hurle comme une banshee. Cette mention n'existe pas dans la version française mais la version originale dit : "Mrs. Mason screamed like a banshee and ran from the house shouting about lunatics.". Apparitions Livres= *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets'' *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu'' |-| Films= *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (film)'' |-| Jeux= *''Wonderbook : Le Livre des Potions'' |-| Sites internet= *''Pottermore'' Liens externes * Notes et références de:Todesfee en:Banshee es:Banshee it:Banshee pl:Szyszymora pt-br:Banshee ru:Банши Catégorie:Esprit